Little Things
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Summary: Your hand fits in mine, Like it's made just for me...And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, ONESHOTS, FitzSimmons with slight SkyeWard and May/Coulson
1. Hands

_Chapter One: You hand fits in my like it's made just for me _

Being on the ground felt good again, a week on a plane only stopping for fuel and supplies was tiring and though someone had died when a gifted person had burned them to ashes it was still really good to walking on a floor that wasn't moving. They'd cleared up the scene and grabbed what ever evidence was going to be useful for their report and plan to head back to the plane. However both Fitz and Skye had adamantly refused to step back on the plane after only 30 minutes on the ground, so May partially agreeing with the both of them, decided that the 'kids' could do with a walk back to the plane. Ward had refused to walk back so he and Coulson gathered up all the gear they needed, put it in the back of the SUV and headed to the plane via the road. The plane was only a 10 minute drive from the scene but it was a 30 minute walk that slowly turned into an hour as they walked through the small town that was near by checking out the Sunday markets.

Both Skye and Fitz had run off like a bunch of 5 year olds towards the Markets while Simmons stayed by May's side, waiting for the older woman to catch up with their younger counterparts.

The markets turned out to be full of trinkets and beautiful items that had the small group buying all sorts of wonderful things. May had hung around a stall with music boxes, that played beautiful melodies and Simmons had seen her buy one before heading over to see Skye's new purchase. Simmons herself had seen a beautiful jewelry store while Fitz had seen handmade watches in the next stall.

"Fitz come and check this out" she called watching as the engineer put down the watch he was looking at and walked over to her.

He looked over her shoulder as she looked down at the necklace made to look like the periodic table, she smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked around at the rows and rows of necklaces. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a simple silver necklace that was made of 20 stars all linked together, Jemma followed his gaze and gasped at the tiny stars. The vender smiled at the two of them as he brought out the simple necklace placing in on the glass counter.

Simmons pulled her gaze away as Skye called her name, moving to join the hacker by a table of hand made figurines. Fitz turned back to the vender and bought the necklace watching for Simmons out of the corner of his eye. The biochemist was completely absorbed in looking at the wooden figurines and didn't notice her partner buying the necklace.

May came up behind Fitz as he pocket the necklace and gave him a rare smile as they both headed over the other two. Skye and Simmons were looking over wooden figurines of the Avengers and various other TV characters. Currently Simmons was laughing at the Thor model while Skye was holding a little green Hulk who had the weirdest expression on his face. After deciding that Agent Coulson would love an action figure of Captain America, May bought one for him with a smirk towards the other agents.

Skye deciding that it was time for ice cream dragged their little family, towards one of the ice cream stalls on the edge of the market square and once they'd all acquired their choices, May decided that heading back to the plane was a good idea.

Throughout the walk back to the plane they shared their trinkets and purchases between them. May had bought a music box for herself and another pale blue one that everyone assumed was for Coulson, along with that she'd bought the Captain America figure and some simple bookmarks folded out of paper.

Skye had acquired two little robots that moved by solar energy, one a little monkey and another a little spider-looking thing. She's also along with Fitz hand ransacked the book stall coming out with 15 books on varying topics ranging from chess and battleships to technology and computer science. She'd also gotten Ward and Coulson wooden trains from the store that said their names just for fun. Fitz had walked away with little besides the books, he'd only gotten the necklace that Simmon's didn't know about and a similar monkey to Skye's solar energy creatures but this one was bigger and required batteries.

Simmons had gotten some old books from the same store, her own music box, a couple of better coloured ties for Fitz, Jasmine tea for May, Ward a swiss army knife to replace the one that she broken by accident, Skye she'd found a book on techno babble as the younger woman called it to help her in the lab and biology and an old pocket watch for Coulson.

As they reached the plane they saw to silhouettes standing by the open plane hangar, Coulson was standing their with raised eyebrows and a slight smile on his face while Ward was sitting down on the ramp his face impassive.

"Have a fun walk?" asked Coulson watching as the remainder of his team walked up the ramp.

"It was fun, May took us to the Markets" said Skye, her enthusiasm making the other members smile.

"They were great sir, lots of well...everything" said Simmons, while Fitz nodded in agreement

"And ice cream" said Coulson looking at the remaining cones in the scientists hand and the cup in May's.

They all headed up to the common area to share their purchases with Coulson and Ward being surprised at getting gifts from their team mates.

Fitz smiled as Simmons handed him his new ties and together they moved to Fitz's bunk to put away his ties. Simmons watched as her partner put way his new ties on his tie rack, before hanging them back in his cupboard, she sat on his bed flipping through the latest engineering journal on his tablet. As he head back out to grab some water she stared at the photos sitting on his wall of the town of them, along with one photo that Skye had taken of May, Ward, Fitz and herself sitting on the edge of the hangar watching an 0-8-4 fire out of the slingshot.

One photo was of them sitting on the BUS, smiling at the camera after beating Ward in chess. Ward had learned his lesson after challenging both of them to chess after that, but both of them were smiling holding chess pieces and she was wearing Fitz's favourite jumper.

The second one was taken 3 years ago while they were back at the Academy. Both of them were decked out in winter clothes standing in the snow in Hyde Park, a long pathway covered in lights behind them. She was wearing boots, skinny jeans, a large dark purple overcoat, with a lighter purple scarf and matching beanie, and she was at least looking at the camera. Fitz however was looking away from the camera a wide smile on his face, wearing a black overcoat, jeans, converse and her mother's hand knitted scarf around his neck. His cheeks were rosy from the cold as were hers and both of them were ankle deep in the christmas snow.

She turned to look back at her partner as he came back from the kitchenette shrugging off his jumper and rolling up his sleeves, sitting next to her cross legged on the bed. He grasped her hand in his much larger one and gently passed her a small bag.

Simmons frowned before taking it, opening it and gasping at the sight of the simple silver star necklace in her palm. Fitz smiled his goofy smile back at her before motioning her to turn around. Simmons moved around on the bed before allowing him to place the necklace around her neck.

She gently fingered the small stars before squealing slightly when Fitz pulled her back between his legs, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. One arm reached out an grabbed the remote for the TV, switching it on and smiling when the menu for Doctor Who Season 5 came up. Simmons relaxed back into her partners arms, gently linking their fingers together with her right hand and the other to run along the star necklace that was around her neck.

The warmth of his hand around hers and his solid form behind her made her relax more and enjoy the TV show playing in front of them.


	2. Freckles

**2. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

The sun was slowly creeping over the horizon, its rays of light barely making it through the tinted glass of the black SUV. It was still dark by all means, the interior of the car only lit by the GPS system sitting on the dashboard that showed the way towards the latest scene.

Leo Fitz drew his eyes away from the scenery moving outside his window and looked down at his partner who was asleep her head resting on his shoulder her, a blue blanket half covering her and the other half covering the sleeping hacker on the other side of the car. Ward was sleeping in the front passenger seat his legs stretched out in front of him with May driving, watching the road ahead of her.

Fitz caught her eye in the review mirror and smiled weakly before turning back to the scenery flying by his window. Simmons moved her head, her hand clasping around his, drawing his eyes down to her sleeping form. She opened her eyes and looked up at him through half opened lids and smiled, reaching up with her left hand imitating a child waking up from a nap. Fitz smiled down at her and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"Morning sleepy head" he said gently tracing the 6 freckles on her cheek that made up a star by joining the dots.

Simmons smiled back at him lazily before snuggling closer to his body and curling up tighter. She let him continue tracing the freckles on her face, the soothing motions of his finger making her sleepy again. Fitz was happy that she hadn't covered her freckles in make up, which she was prone to do as she thought they were hideous and hated them. She also, since they're departure so early in the morning, not had the time to straighten her hair which was now pulled in low ponytail, her curls becoming messy.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 6.20" Fitz said checking his watch "we left just before 1.30"

Simmons stretched "How much longer it we get there?"

"Another 1 hours" answered May looking back at the two scientists "Get some more rest"

Simmons nodded and turned her head back to her partner gently taking his hand that was fidgeting with his phone. She took the phone, turning it on and smiling at the photo of both of them in front of the Eiffel Tower. She reached for the two sets of headphones and headphone splitter from his backpack that was lying on the floor of the SUV and after handing him one set turned on music for both of them to listen too.

Fitz nodded his head along with the music as the sounds of Imagine Dragon's 'On Top of The World' played, his eyes moving back to the scenery on the other side of the window. Simmons watched her partner stare out the window, the slight sunlight creating shadows on his face highlighting his blue eyes. His hair was in disarray from sitting in a car for over 4 hours, soft bags under his eyes showing the lack of sleep he'd had on the trip.

Simmons wrapped her hand around his hand, pulling his attention back to her. They both turned as Skye moved on the other side of the car, pulling more of the blanket onto her side and kicked the seat in front of her. Ward grunted and jerked awake, turning to give a hard glare to the sleeping hacker behind him, after realising that she wouldn't wake with just a glare he looked up and meet Fitz's eye before turning back to the road.

Silence filled the car once again as the occupants either went back to sleep in Ward's case or kept on sleeping like Skye.

Simmons continued to study her partner till he finally looked down at her with a questioning glance his hand grasping hers tighter.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"Nope" said Simmons stretching up to ruffle his curls, he groaned before moving away slightly with a mischievous glint in his eye.

He hand threaded through her curls before he quickly messed them up, causing more of her hair to fall out of the body tail. Simmons moved with a groan "FITZ, why?" She reached up again and pulled the sides of his mouth up "Smile, Monkey"

"Monkey?" Fitz asked looking down at her

"You're my monkey" said Simmons smiling up at him

A phone ringing caused Ward to stir again as May pressed the button on the steering wheel activating the blue tooth system.

"Good morning everybody" Coulson's voice filled the car, causing everyone in the car to sit up straighter besides Skye who slept on.

"Good Morning Sir" chorused both Fitz and Simmons as May and Ward gave their own greeting

"You're currently 20 minutes from the current scene, other S.H.I.E.L.D agents are at the scene now, May you're in charge"

Ward frowned slightly as May flashed him a triumph look. Both Fitz and Simmons sniggered covering their mouths with their hands as Ward groaned. Fitz nudged Skye and grinned as she slowly woke up, mouthing "Meeting with Coulson"

Skye sat up and mouthed back "Who's in charge?"

"May" whispered Simmons

Skye covered her mouth in silent laughter but silenced as Coulson continued talking.

"You will be met by Agent Sitwell, who will explain the situation, I will be joining you soon, my meetings at SHIELD have finished"

Simmons suddenly paled, as Fitz and Skye burst out laughing. The corner of May's mouth turned up in a slight smile as Ward just looked confused. Coulson waited for the laugher to finish before continuing.

"A body has been found in a sort of coma, nothing is able to wake her up" said Coulson "FitzSimmons will see to the body while Ward and May will check out the scene, Skye I want you to take photos for me"

Skye grimaced, pulling a face while Fitz groaned at the prospect of another body.

Coulson signed off and the car was once again was silent as Skye sat up and folded up the blanket putting it in the trunk, while Simmons fixed her hair and clothes. Ward sat up straighter in his chair as they approached to scene, the black SUV's of SHIELD surrounding the scene. May pulled up next to a white van with the SHIELD logo and all of the members jumped out of the car. Ward started pulling out equipment from the trunk, with Skye's help as May headed over to Agent Sitwell to announce their arrival.

Simmons stood slightly behind Fitz trying to hide herself from Sitwell as he fixed his jumper and hair trying to make it look like he hadn't been sitting in a car for 4 hours. He motioned for Simmons to turn around and quickly fixed her hair into a neat pony tail as she smiled gratefully.

The sound of a car pulling up next to them made them turn around and grin as Coulson stepped out of Lola and moved to greet Sitwell.

"Come on we've got a body to see" said Fitz grabbing Simmons hand and dragging her towards the circle of SUV.


End file.
